


Trees in the City

by spirit_dog



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirit_dog/pseuds/spirit_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a secret_swooper gift for 2010.  The request was to base a story on the quote "Elves plant these trees to remind themselves of who they once were. And then they pee on it. Charming symbolism, really"  However I changed who said it for the sake of flow of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees in the City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelpomeneTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneTears/gifts).



"So is it true what they say about city elves?", Anders looked over at the woman seated across the table from him. She was much shorter then him, with a face covered in elaborate tattoos and long, slender, pointed ears. She laughed and shrugged.

"It depends on what they say. I probably know about as much about them as you do," she shook her head merrily before taking another small sip from the tankard in front of her. The slight woman leaned back a bit towards the man seated next to her. The heavy, backed bench was easily large enough for her to cuddle slightly into his frame and have them both still able to access their drinks. This man, unlike the one across the table from the pair, was taking small sips out of his tankard of ale, hoping neither of his companions would notice how little he drank. Alistair had always been a bit of a light weight.

Anders scoffed, "You know, what Velanna was saying about them and trees..."

Before she could open her mouth, Alistiar chimed in dryly, "Yes because Velanna is an expert on the subject."

She gave Alistair a bit of a odd look before turning back towards Anders, "Dare I ask what did she say about flat ears... err city elves?"

"She said that they plant trees to remember who they once were , and then they pee on them. Was an interesting image if I do say so myself."

Alistair shifted to stand up, "Speaking of which, I need to go releave myself. "

He maneuvered carefully out from the bench and table, being sure not to knock down the long glinting daggers belonging to the elvhen woman next to him. Without any sense of urgency, Alistair lingered, leaning over the bench to kiss his female companion gently on the top of her head. He traced one of the lines of the tattoo on her face, causing her to blush slightly. He chucked, "you two behave yourself while I'm gone, unlike last time."

With this, his companion flushed a deep crimson and tried to hide her loss of composure, but the ale was taking it's effect. Alistair whispered into her ear, "Sorry, but I do like making you blush my love, you are so beautiful when you do." He turned and left.

Desperately she tried to regain her composure, hiding her burning face behind her tankard and taking a deep drought. Across the table from her, Anders had to bite his lip not to laugh at the more senior Warden. He did have to concede to himself that when she blushed, it really brought out her eyes, and the tattoos. He always did like a woman with tattoos. Anders banished the thought as quickly as it came into his head. After all, she technically was his boss still, and her lover, well he could make Anders' life less than pleasant if he went after his woman. That was a bad idea.

The elvhen Warden set down her tankard, "So city elves and trees, I guess they do. I don't know really. Cities smell all muddled and like pee. How could I tell if anyone peeded on a tree?" She smiled.

Anders sighed. "Now you're just trying to be polite."

She twitched her head to side, "Also would rather not get into another brawl right now."

"I've heard some stories about you and brawling..."

"Don't even..." She motioned to a barmaid for another tankard, "Okay, most of them are probably true. I was a bit of a wild child, as many of my clan would say."

"Child? That was last week!"

She chuckled, her head starting to fog. What was taking Alistair? "Right, right.. back on topic. Yeah I've seen them do that. It's like they forgot what they were trying to remember. Either that or they were trying to water it."

Anders developed an impish gleam in his eyes, "We should look at it, and see if this is true or not."

"Okay," she banished thoughts about other reasons for planting tress as soon as they came to mind. This was supposed to be a fun night out, "When Alistair gets back. What's taking him anyways?"

"Fell in the privy?"

Strong hands planted themselves onto the elven woman's shoulders. A clear voice rang out from behind her, "It was just the one time."

She giggled and looked up, "Alistair, glad you're back! Time for us to leave."

He shrugged, not completely understand, but still handed his beloved her daggers, and helped her discretely reattach the baldrics. Kissing him, she stood up.

The trio left the tavern, and, with the lithe elven woman in the lead, made it's way towards the alienage. She walked slightly ahead of the two men, lost in thought about life and trees. The blond men chatted amiably, both sharing in a similar sense of humor. It was not until they reached the gates of the Alienage that Alistair realized something was wrong, and they were not heading home.

Alistiar put his arms around his beloved's slim shoulders and pulled her close, "Love, why are we here?"

She hesitated, her cheeks flushed as she stared up at the gate, enjoying the warm embrace. Since it took her a few seconds to answer, Anders chimed in chipperly instead, "To see how the alienage elves water their tree."

"Not in the middle of the night you don't," Alistair kept his voice firm and neutral. He felt his beloved relax against him. "Let's get you two home before you get into any more mischief."

"Awe Alistair, you're such a stick in the mud," Anders mock pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, sucks to be the responsible one," Alistair muttered under his breath about being the only adult around sometimes, "But I get the girl."

"Ouch!" Anders moved as though he was mock wounded then laughed, "Okay, okay."

The three walked back towards the keep, Alistair with his arms around his beloved and Anders beside them. He knew enough from her about the reasons why Dalish planted trees, and just wanted to take her home, hold her tight, and protect her from all the pain in the world.


End file.
